


Simple and Dirty

by CynicalScribbler



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: Sora is late for another weekend full of plans with Kairi, which is nothing she didn't expect. But she has her ways of resolving the problem.





	Simple and Dirty

It was a weekend, which was supposed to mean a pleasant two days with her boyfriend. However, Kairi should have known a little better than to trust Sora to remember something like that. That's why she was already here Saturday afternoon. He was  _supposed_  to meet her at her place, but here she was at Sora's doorstep and knocking politely on the door as she smoothed out her shirt with a light sigh. Lazy bum…

Lazy Bum. He was probably sleeping. Sora's mother opened the door with a wide smile and gave Kairi a friendly hug that she returned.

"Kairi! Good afternoon." She greeted, stepping aside for her. "Are you here for Sora?"

"Yeah, he was supposed to meet me this morning. Is he even out of bed yet?" Kairi asked, casting a look around the house with her hands on her hips. Nope, if he was he would have been shoveling cereal in his mouth and texting Riku on his phone.

"I'm afraid not," she chuckled. "Do you want me to wake him for you?"

"Don't worry about it, Ma'am," Kairi smiled easily. "I'll do it, he should probably be up anyway, it's almost noon." she said, heading up the stairs.

"Mm, well okay…you behave up there, alright?" She chuckled. "Keep the door open." Sora's Mom never checked because she didn't think the mayor's daughter could ever misbehave. Besides, she had her tricks with Sora. 

"Mmhm," Kairi said as she disappeared at the top of the stairs. Kairi loved Sora more than any other boy she had known, but it was a process sometimes to get him to be part of the relationship. He was like a puppy: enthusiastic when someone else was, but difficult to direct on his own. Oh well. There were benefits. He was the most affectionate person she had ever seen, and he wasn't afraid to show it either. It didn't hurt that he was handsome…and other things.

It wasn't hard to tell that Sora was still asleep, because sometimes he snored like a bear wrestling an earthquake. Kairi tapped her forehead with a light sigh and opened the door, effortlessly shifting it behind her to close it without so much as a  _click_  from the doorknob. This wasn't the first time she had done this after all.

Sure enough, in this den of posters and 'boy'ness that Sora was still sound asleep in his bed, covers half kicked away to reveal his lithe physique, wearing little more than his boxers, which barely contained anything when he got excited as Kairi shifted quietly out of her slip-on shoes and padded across the floor.

He was lucky he was so lovable and eager to be part of the relationship, or she'd be much more upset about this. This was par for the course for him anyway. She settled next to his head, letting her fingers run absently through her hair.

"Nh…" Sora mumbled, leaning against Kairi's hip.

"Cutie," Kairi smiled, scratching his scalp faintly as her other hand trailed along his side before her fingers teased his groin. He shifted a fraction, his eyes half open. "C'mon…wake up, you lazy bum."

"…Kairi?" Sora mumbled absent-minded, shifting at her touches with his fingers as he let out a little breath. It didn't take long, it rarely did…it was honestly impressive to watch how quickly his cock seemed to mash against his boxers with the faintest of touches.

"Uh huh…do you know what day it is?" Kairi asked, shifting forward to slide her fingers through the boxers to curl around his hardening cock.

"U-Um…S…Saturday…?" Sora said, eyes now slowly coming to the land of the living. He stared up at her happily smiling girlfriend. It didn't take long for him to stand at full attention, and Kairi let him shift up to kiss his hair as she played with his hard cock.

"Uh huh…" she said, stroking him slowly as he shifted upwards a little with a faint whine, while her fingertips did horrible things to his shaft in slow rapid touches. "And what were we gonna do Saturday?"

Slowly, the gears began to turn at Kairi's smiling face as he sat up a little more with a faint lick of his lips and offered her a somewhat nervous grin. "…Go out and do things together in the morning?"

"Uh huh…" Kairi added. "And instead, you're being a lazy as usual in the morning, it's almost twelve."

"Oh, crap…" Sora said, letting out a faint grunt with Kairi gripped his hard cock with a faint smirk.

"Crap is right, you lazy bum…half of the day is gone," Kairi informed him tartly. She wasn't as upset as she sounded, but he looked positively heartbroken when she did this. It was hard to stay mad at him when he looked at her like that with those blue puppy eyes of his. Especially when they were laced with arousal as Kairi's fingertips danced in circles around Sora's twitching tip.

"S-Sorry…I…practice was exhausting," Sora admitted, eyes fluttering in pleasure with a light huff. "I didn't mean to forget…"

"I know you didn't," Kairi assured, leaning down to give him a tender kiss. "But that means the rest of the day is mine to decide what we do, got it?"

"Got it," Sora grinned easily. There was that puppy again that made her heart melt. "I'm all yours today, Kairi."

"I see that," She giggled, finger brushing down the twitching tip. Sora wasn't a slacker down here…that made it more fun. "You think you deserve me taking care of this after forgetting?"

"…No," Sora pouted lightly. "But…I'd really like it if you did?" he tried easily with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"And what if your Mom finds out?" Kairi asked with a delicate arch of her brow. Sora wasn't great at being quiet, which was hot and wonderful…but not exactly in a situation like this.

"Um…well," Sora mumbled. He didn't really have a good answer for that…Sora was not a quiet person, emotionally or otherwise. Being quiet was just not his forte. But his hormones were arguing with his brain at how little he didn't care…but his Mom definitely would. They wouldn't have a lot of time either.

"Oh!" Sora perked up, smiling at his girlfriend. "The closet!"

"The closet?" Kairi said after a moment of thought, glancing to the slightly open door. Well, there was definitely enough space…plus, the thought alone sent a pleasant little throb right between her legs to the point that she subconsciously smoothed out her skirt to hopefully soothe the ache. 

"Fine," Kairi smiled faintly. "Long as you promise to be quiet, Sora."

"I will," Sora grinned eagerly, nuzzling against her neck as she giggled, hand stroking his cock slowly as they both got up. Things she did for him, as if she had to be pulled along for these little sexual adventures. Sora began to kick out of his boxers and Kairi began to undress by shedding her shirt, Sora's gaze went to her almost immediately in excited confusion. "Uh..." 

"What?" Kairi smiled, unclasping her bra. "If we get caught we're going to be in trouble anyway, and it's gonna be hot when we shut the door," she purred, leaning down a little to playfully wiggle her hips as she tugged down her skirt and panties and pushed them aside, leaving her as naked as he was…save for the faint shine between her legs as Sora's eyes roamed down her body, his cock twitching noticeably.

"…Makes sense," Sora smiled eagerly as Kairi rolled her eyes but moved closer, pressing his cock against her stomach. Sora slid his arms around her waist and she looped her arms around his neck in a hungry kiss, pressing her lips against his for a long, wonderful moment before pulling back to regard her lovestruck puppy.

"Let's get that handled," Kairi murmured huskily, shifting away to lead him into the closet. Her heart was racing faster than she wanted to admit, she had a feeling Sora's mom would not approve of her sucking her baby boy's cock in the closet…but right now, she didn't care.

"Yeah…" Sora said, body flush with excitement as they settled into the closet and Kairi shut the door. He didn't have the biggest closet, but there was enough room for the two of them. It already felt sweltering, but maybe that was just Sora's excitement as Kairi knelt down, her bright blue eyes seemed to be glowing in the dark as Sora's cock nestled against her face and her tongue brush up his cock in one slow, deliberate movement.

"K-Kairi…" Sora whimpered.

"Shush," Kairi purred, giving the fat tip a fond kiss before she sunk her lips down on his cock. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't small either…he was the perfect size for her mouth as she slowly slid her lips down lower on his cock. Her hand absently trailed between her legs to slowly rub as she started to bob her head up and down slowly at first, letting her tongue do most of the work while her fingers teased her clit and rubbed her damp pussy slowly.

He was more excited than usual, maybe he was more of a risk taker than he wanted to admit. Sora's hand slid through her hair carefully with a faint huff. He was panting like a dog in heat, but that was still quieter than usual as he let out a little pleading noise.

"Mnh…" Kairi mumbled around his cock, slowly pushing more in before pulling back out, and back in. She slurped audibly, making Sora shiver hungrily as he leaned back and gripped one of the sleeves of his jacket to moan inside it as she sunk her mouth over his entire length and let her nose mash against his groin while her tongue lapped at the underside of his shaft.

He groaned deeper into the sleeve as Kairi pulled her lips back with a faint breath, lines of spit connecting her to his red, twitching cock with a pleasured huff as her fingers picked up the pace, the slick sound filling the tight space as she stroked him faster. She was hoping this would be something quick…but he was all kinds of turned on and Kairi had no idea when this would end.

This was more arousing than she wanted to admit because eventually his Mom would come in and find the clothes and…she shivered faintly, licking her lips and swallowing as she looked up at Sora who was trying his hardest to be quiet.

"Hey…" she murmured softly, stroking his shaft with a playful smile. Well, he couldn't just leave him like this and she was getting turned on too. "You want a reward for being quiet?" she said playfully as Sora's lust-addled eyes lit up in excitement. She giggled just a little at that as she rose up to tug the sleeve away and kiss him.

"Take me," she murmured against his lips. "Hurry up, okay? Your Mom is gonna get curious soon…"

"Y-Yeah, yeah…I know," Sora said quickly, hands slipping down Kairi's back to turn her around as Kairi settled her hands on the wall and spread her legs slowly as Sora shifted back a little to spread her cheeks. She let out a little huff of pleasure when her pussy spread with his rough handling, glistening with excitement as some dribbled on the floor.

"Sora…" Kairi mumbled, squirming in his grip. "C-C'mon…hurry up…" It was so hot in the closet, she felt like she was sweaty and gross as Sora's cock teased her entrance and he pushed in slowly. Kairi's toes curled gently as she stiffened and relaxed into the wave of familiar pleasure.

Sora slid forward, arms wrapping around her waist as he nuzzled her shoulder and started to move, slowly at first to get used to the cramped space as his hands trailed up to her breasts to squeeze them tenderly.

"Nh…" Kairi whimpered, her hips starting to rock back into his as Sora's pace began to pick up, the soft little smack of their bodies meeting starting to pick up as the romance faded away and gave rise to a burn of lust that Sora couldn't ever control around Kairi.

"Harder.." Kairi urged with a pleased murmur as Sora's fingers sunk into her hips and started to smack into her without a care in the world. It was loud, even in the closet. Pleasure shook through her entire body as Sora's cock plunged into her sopping pussy. His hands never stopped touching her, his fingers teased her hard nipples so much that it hurt as he rocked her into the door, her hands giving way as her forearms kept her upright.

"S…Sora! Oh! Anh…" Kairi whined, head hanging low as Sora's hips kept going faster and faster, his balls starting to smack loudly against her pussy. Sora's hands trailed down Kairi's exposed back with a heavy pant, his eyes half-lidded. Kairi's pussy gripped his cock every time it was buried deep inside her. The pleasure was unreal, but he felt like he was going to explode from anxiety at any noise outside the door and that made it all the more exciting.

How long had they been in the closet? How long had Kairi come up to his room? Did Mom really trust them that much? None of that mattered because he felt the pleasure rush down his spine and he started to slowly pull back.

"Kairi…I'm gonna cum…" he warned quickly, but not before Kairi's hips slammed back against his groin and covered his cock again.

" _No_ ," Kairi huffed, glancing back at him with furious, hungry blue eyes. "I want it, and I want you." Sora would have loved to admit that he had the self-control to last longer, but that possessive gaze that Kairi gave him sent him into a long shiver that Kairi was caught off guard by as she rose up on her tip-toes with a shivering gasp.

She didn't know when he came or when she started, but it was a bundle of warmth that radiated into her and made her flush as she let out a moan, her entire body going almost as red as her hair.  _Oh, oh god._ Her body shook violently as Sora came inside her, his fingers tight against her hips.

Sora rested his head against her shoulder, nuzzling against her neck as he panted heavily with her, his hands slipping along hers to squeeze them happily.

"Kairi…" Sora mumbled, nuzzling her happily as she cooed in return, pleasure radiating from her entire body. "I love you."

"I love you too…" she exhaled faintly. "Oh, was…was I loud? I wasn't, right?"

"I…don't know," Sora mumbled after a moment. "…But we should probably take a shower and…act like we weren't doing this before Mom finds out."

"…Yeah," Kairi panted. "Mn…did you like that?" She grinned, glancing back at him as he flushed heavily, looking away a moment to regain his posture with a slight grin.

"Um…yeah," he said faintly. "Is…it okay to…you know, do that?"

"Whenever you want, if you remember our date weekends," She said as she slowly slipped off his cock. It felt…incredible to feel Sora inside of her as she turned, pinching his cheek and tugging with a pleased smirk.

"As long as you remember our dates, you can do that whenever you want, you lazy bum…now let's get out of here, I'm hot and sweaty and I need a shower."

"Kay," he mouthed around her pinch with a wide grin. Goof.

_Her_  goof, at least.


End file.
